Fashion Don'ts
by Sesshy's Sweetheart
Summary: AU...It turned out ‘Mister block of ice’ was none other than the owner of the second biggest fashion company in the world! My head fell against the counter with a ‘thump’. I had just made a ditz out of myself in front of THE Sesshomaru Taisho. [SessKag]
1. Don't Wear Black Without Blue

**Prologue**

-

-

It's always hard saying goodbye to your family.

I, of course, learned this the hard way with my father when he died. I didn't even get to _say _goodbye. But now, as I'm entering the real world and going off to college I can give my family a proper goodbye.

Mama, Souta, and Gramps.

Sure, I'll _miss _them but it's so exciting to go out on your own. You get the same rush as when you just learned to ride your bicycle without training wheels. _That's _how I felt. Excited that I could finally leave but that didn't stop my heart from beating a thousand miles per second.

"Be safe, dear!"

"Yeah sis, don't get knocked up or ki—"

That was the last thing I heard from my brother—only because my mother had slapped him across the arm to shut him up—before entering my car. I rolled down the window and yelled one last, "I'll miss you," to my family before departing.

I was leaving.

I was on my way to bigger and better things.

-

-

-

I looked around the spacious apartment I was currently residing in. Though it wasn't _as _big as some of my friend's homes I still loved it. I had just enough money (I was still on a budget) to decorate it to my liking. Ebony carpet padded the floor, white carpet seeming like a waste because of the tendency to stain easily. The walls were a light azure, contrasting perfectly—in my opinion—to the carpet.

One room was all I needed, seeing as none of my friends were staying with me. And _since _only one bedroom resided in my home, there was more space for other objects of entertainment and fashion purposes.

Yes, it was perfect.

-

-

-

I hugged myself and gazed up at the huge building before me. It seemed so—well so unlike the buildings at home. This one had multiple floors and extravagant designs. Though, I suppose that's what most fashion schools look like.

I sighed and took a shaky step towards the entrance.

Ever since I could remember, I had always been dressing up my collections of Barbie dolls in clothes that I had made out of the sheets in my bedroom—which didn't go over well with my mother (she never let me near a pair of scissors again).

I even dressed up the ever so hot—or so I thought when I was younger—Ken or at least tried to. I was never any good at making male clothes.

So here I was, fourteen years later, walking up the stairs to one of the many fashion schools that circulated the globe. Only mine happened to be in New York.

When I had signed up for the school, gotten all my classes, and driven down here, I never expected the adventure ahead of me.

Not at all.

-

-

-

"Alright class, today I am going to give you your first assignment," the woman known as Mrs. Ming announced, a smile on her face when she heard a group of boys in the back groan. "You are not in high school anymore boys. Toughen up."

I giggled behind my hand, looking behind me to see the boys. In all honesty they were pretty cute. One, the oldest—or so it seemed—wore his hair in a braid, a marking on his forehead instantly dubbing him demon…or demon obsessed.

Why else would anyone tattoo a demon symbol to his or her forehead? I continued studying _him _and not the board, which held the assignment (that may have been a mistake on my part, showing him how desperate I was for male attention). His eyes flickered over, catching my gaze. He grinned lackadaisically—I learned that word in the seventh grade. Cool huh?—at me.

I swear I never blush but his smile was just so—I don't know, there was just something about it. I quickly turned around and realized that I never really got a chance to look at the others.

"Your assignment is to make me something that would normally not try to make. Be creative. Yes, you came here to learn but I want to see what kind of talent I have in this class before I begin teaching. Of course, you will need a model to, well, _model _your item and a written report of why it is a challenge to you; one thousand words. Due at the end of the month."

This time, I groaned.

-

-

-

That's the thing I hate about teachers. They always want you to "challenge" yourself and do something you've never done before. Pardon my French but I thought it was bullshit. They only wanted to keep you busy so they didn't have to grade papers.

"Hey! You, girl in the blue!"

Girl in the blue? Seriously, who would be wearing blue during _this _season?

I looked down at my shirt…Oh. That would be me. I turned around and saw that same guy from my first class running towards me.

"Um, yeah," I asked hesitantly—mainly because the only male I had ever talked to was my cat, Buyo.

He gave me that same smile and I swear the blush came back. I could _feel _the heat rising from the back of my neck to my cheeks.

"You know, you're cute when you're flustered."

Oh god, he _noticed_. Kill me now.

"So what's your name?"

By now I realized I had been staring at him the entire time and—in my opinion—looking like an idiot. I opened my mouth to answer him but nothing came out. Come on girl, I urged. "K-Kagome."

"Bankotsu," he introduced. "How about you and me go out for dinner, Friday?"

Forward much?

"Um I'm kind of—busy…" I hated lying—though it was only because I _couldn't _lie.

"Saturday?"

"I'd um…I'd rather get to know you first," I said quietly.

"That's cool. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

I gave a weak nod before he turned to leave, giving me a wink. I sighed and shook my head. See? _That _is why I never have dates. I always turn them down.

-

-

-

I entered the coffee shop not too far from my school and—okay, so it was about a mile and a half—began thinking about what I was going to do my project on. Mrs. Ming said to do something you wouldn't normally do.

I inwardly groaned when I realized I'd be making male clothing _and _I needed a male model. How embarrassing! Who would I ask? I had no male friends—at least not _here, _in New York.

A woman saying something—very loudly might I add—in Spanish, cut my thoughts short.

Actually, she was yelling more than anything. Now, being Japanese, I don't know any other languages except for Japanese and English. So I cannot, for the life of me, tell you what she was saying.

All I know is she was waving her hands around like a maniac before turning to me and putting on the most benign smile and saying in English with a very heavy accent, "What can I get you, querida?"

"Uh…a cinnamon latte…"

She nodded and smiled, pressing various buttons on the keyboard. I was a bit taken aback by the sudden kind behavior seeing as she was just a raving lunatic, seconds before.

"You can pick up over there," she said pointing to the counter a few feet away from me. I nodded and walked over there as the next person in line stepped up to order. The girl who the woman had been yelling at walked out from the back room and began working on my drink. She finished in a few minutes and handed it to me.

"Thank you and come again," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sango," I said, reading off her nametag. I walked over to one of the empty tables and after I sat down, began flipping through the magazine I had brought with me. I needed ideas for my project and quick. A month was not nearly enough time to find a model, make a decent outfit, _and _do all the other assignments I was bombarded with.

I figured it would help if I had an idea of what I was going to make.

The bell to the café jingled and being the curious person I am, I looked up to see who was coming in. And boy, was I glad that I did.

Because standing not even ten feet away from me was the most _perfect _male human being I had _ever _seen in my life.

I've done my fair share of oogling in the past and I can honestly say I have _never _seen anyone like this guy. Sure, his features were a little…_weird_…but I couldn't help but drool. It wasn't the silver-y hair that got me either, it was his eyes. I felt like referring to my long time heroes, Mars Volta and singing, "Come on baby and show me those golden eyes." (Minus the color, of course, and twist of words.)

The lady at the counter seemed to know him, which made me somewhat jealous, I'll admit. He responded every once in a while to her questions, nodding his head—_see_! Once I start looking, I can't stop!

I sighed and pulled my eyes away from the Greek god.

I soon came to a conclusion that he _had _to be gay. I mean, no one that hot could be straight. It just wasn't possible.

I turned to see if he was still there and it turned out he had gone and sat down at one of the tables on the other side of the room. Suddenly my newfound information—or actually my _assumption_—that he was gay gave me courage to talk to him.

I took a deep breath and gathered my things before walking over to his table. I have to say that even though I—in a way—knew he was gay, I was still as nervous as the day the letter from the fashion institute came.

"Um…he—hello?" He didn't look up—probably assuming I was talking to someone else. Later I found out he was only ignoring me. "Excuse me?"

He looked up at me and an almost _irritated _look crossed his features.

I was taken aback. Sure, I wasn't the _prettiest _girl in New York but he could have at least been kinder towards me instead of staring at me like I was a total and complete idiot. He could have had the courtesy to _wait _and scowl at me when my back was turned.

"I was…wondering—can I sit?"—He nodded curtly (my god)—"I'm working on a project for school and I need a…well…"—I knew at the moment I was blushing furiously—"a male model…"

He blinked at me for a moment. "I must decline," he answered, his voice silky and—dare I say it—arousing. (Yes, little 'ole me has actually referred to a man's voice as _arousing_. Don't have a heart attack now.)

"But—but it would really help me and I've never really been good at making men's clothing—and I got to this school on scholarship and—and…" He was staring at me with annoyance probably thinking, _Oh boy, another fashion school weirdo trying to show me off as a prize…that or get into my pants with some phony story._

"_Pl_ease?"

"Did you not understand my first answer? Besides, I hardly believe my time would be well spent 'modeling', as you say, for a school project of yours."

I sighed and crossed my arms. What was it going to _take _for this guy to budge? And then, out of all the moments, it occurred to me that I hadn't introduced myself. No wonder he thought I was a creep.

I blushed coyly and said, "I don't believe I gave you my name…Kagome Higurashi—I attend the Katherine Gibbs School of Fashion…"

He didn't even look up from the newspaper he was reading. "How intriguing," he answered.

I glared at him visibly and huffed. Getting up out of my seat I turned one last time to say something insulting and smooth when he spoke up. "I must be leaving…here is my card. Perhaps I'll _consider _your offer."

I smiled. Hey, it was better than nothing!

-

-

-

I sat there for the next hour just staring at the card he had given me. Talk about ironic, embarrassing—no, _mortifying_—and amazing. I was so excited when he had give me the card, I didn't even bother to look at it until he had left and I had gone back to reading my _Vogue_ magazine.

_Wow_, was the only coherent thought going through my mind.

And I mean, WOW.

The type of 'wow' you get when your sixty year old mother tells you she's having a third child. _That _type of 'wow'.

It turned out 'Mister block of ice'—or so I had named him…was none other than the owner of the _second _biggest fashion company in the world! If only I had known. I felt like such a _fool_. I had practically pranced up to him and asked him if he would try on an amateur design in front of a number of college students.

The lady at the front counter walked up to my table thirty minutes into my staring at the card and said, "He's quite a handsome gentlemen, eh chica? I sorry to say—he isn't most friendly of the bunch. Can I get you refill, querida?"

I simply nodded my head. Apparently she had had no idea who that guy was.

My head fell against the counter with a 'thump'. I had just made a ditz out of myself in front of THE Sesshomaru Taisho.

-

**A/N: So, I found time to get on--I'm still grounded though. Oh, and I'll let you know that I have the next chapter of 'When We Were Young' done and the next chapter of 'Get a Grip' but I want to wait until I have all the chapters for my stories done so I can upload them all. Yeah, so stay strong guys.**


	2. Don't Wear White After Labor Day

**Chapter 2 **

**-**

**-**

I walked into my apartment, throwing my keys onto the maple wood table. I sighed. Could my day honestly get any worse? I instantly smacked myself for saying that. I've had honest to God instances when I said that phrase on a sunny day and it started raining. Very cliché, I know, but seriously, what do you expect?

I was still in shock after my whole rendezvous with Sesshomaru at the coffee shop. I literally just wanted to crawl under a rock. I'd have to stop eating those donuts though…and maybe give up those cookies that I have hidden in my cupboard.

My eyes instantly flew to the freezer. I could eat away my troubles!

All I need are two men in my life—and you can all say this with me since most of you know what's coming next.

Ben and Jerry.

-

-

-

-

-

"Sesshomaru Taisho. Sesshomaru Taisho. Sesshomaru—"

"Are you talking about that really, really hot guy with the silver hair and golden eyes that took over his father's business after he graduated from Harvard in—"

"Whoa," I said to the girl who had sat down next to me. I hadn't even realized I had been saying his name out loud. See? This is where _obsession _starts. Soon I'll be like that chick next to me. "Calm down."

"Sorry," she giggled, twirling a piece of ebony hair on her finger. "I'm just a big fan of his I guess you could say…I just _love _his hair."

"Yeah," I said hesitantly and then blinked at her like she was crazy. I mean, his _hair_?

"So I'm Yura," she said sticking out her hand.

I shook it and smiled.

"What are you doing for your project?"

Once again, his name flew into my head.

I groaned. "Pl_ease_," I begged. "Don't ask."

-

-

-

-

-

"Kags—can I call you Kags?" I nodded. "Okay so anyways, me and a group of girls are getting together tonight to go clubbing. You should, like, totally come!"

I hesitated. Really, what did I know about this chick? She could try and kill me for my _hair_. Ha! Sorry, I'm still not over that whole thing.

I cleared my throat and drew out an, "Um…"

"Oh please, please, please!" she begged, clasping her hand over my arm. "You're new here right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then come! You'll make plenty of new friends. And," she said with a grin, nudging me in the side with her elbow. "Maybe we can even get you a guy?"

I gulped. "Sure…"

Her eyes widened. "Someone asked you out already?"

How does she _do _that? "Yes…"

"Who?" she wanted to know. Now I had really dug myself a grave.

"Um some guy…I'm not good with names…" I said truthfully. A person could tell me their name twelve times before I actually got it right. To be honest, I've known people for _months_ and still didn't learn their name. Very embarrassing, trust me.

"What did he look like?"

She was now steering me towards the campus food court. Good thing too…I was famished.

"Black hair, braid, some weird marking on his forehead—" I didn't get to finish because she cut me off. At the risk of sounding like Stephanie from _Full House…_how rude!

"Oh my god!" she squealed, though it came out more as, "_Ohmigod!" _Yeah, _that _fast. "Bankotsu Katanna asked you to go on a date with him?"

What is this? High school?

"Yes, and I turned him down." Besides, what kind of a last name is 'Katanna'? Now I really don't want to date him.

"But his hair is so—so…beautiful!"

Okay, now I was really getting creeped out.

-

-

-

-

-

I had no choice.

I was now preparing for a 'funderful'—Yura's word, not mine—night out.

Whoopee!

Only, it wasn't going to be fun or wonderful because I didn't _want _to go. Sure, I've heard all my life, college is parties, booze, and sex but what's wrong with being a quiet, _normal_, nonalcoholic, virgin like myself?

I surely didn't see it as a crime.

Yura certainly did though.

"Your college years are going to be the best years of your life," said my physics teacher when I was a freshman. (Seriously, don't ask. My school was different. Physics was a freshmen honors course. I was _forced _to endure it.)

Where was the fun?

Where was the excitement?

Where was the adventure?

I had left it all back home, under my bed, in a shoebox.

-

-

-

-

-

"You look great!" Yura exclaimed when I opened up my door to greet her. I was wearing a simple pair of low cut jeans and a tube top—nothing too flashy. We had agreed to meet at my place in case my style wasn't good enough? Yeah, I wasn't too sure why she wanted to meet at _my _place but I wasn't going to question it.

"Thanks."

"Let's go," she said, pulling me out of the doorway. I had not even two seconds to lock the door and grab my purse, which was sitting by the door in the first place.

-

-

-

-

-

"Girls!"

Her voice could probably be heard for _miles. _I'm not kidding. She nearly blew my eardrums out trying to get the two other girls' attention.

"Hello Yura," the one with the scarlet eyes greeted with a smile.

"Hey Kagura! Hey Sango," Yura greeted. "This is Kagome from school. She's a freshman."

I still wasn't sure what year these girls were but said my hellos. The one with the scarlet eyes struck me as somewhat odd but she seemed like a nice person once you got to know her. I believe her name was Kagura…

I hadn't even gotten to look around until now. Music—of course—was playing very loudly in the background, people dancing—_grinding_, actually—and a bar somewhere off to the side. It wasn't as big as I expected but it was pretty crowded so I could only speculate it was pretty popular with the college crowds.

"I'm Sango," the girl with auburn hair greeted. She seemed nice enough.

"So girls, let's dance!"

-

-

-

-

-

"Alright, go Kagome!"

I have to admit I've taken a few hip-hop classes in the past but that was only because my friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka made me. I guess I was doing okay. I was only doing what the dance instructor had told me…_moving._

Sango joined me and I smiled.

She was pretty good.

I felt like we were in one of those movies like _She's All That_ or something because a lot of people had gathered around us, clapping to the beat of the song.

It sounded a lot like a that remix of _Get The Party Started _by _P!nk_.

Everything was going great until I saw _him_.

-

-

-

-

-

"What's wrong Kagome? You were great out there…why are you hiding in here?" Sango asked me later when she had me cornered in my hiding spot—the bathroom. It seemed like a good idea up until some lady staggered in and passed out on the floor almost cutting herself with the beer bottle she had in her hand.

_That's _when Sango found me, picking up the pieces of glass around her. I don't why I chose to be so nice but I couldn't just _stand _there.

"I—um—too many questions," I mumbled, throwing away the last of the glass—that I could see anyways. "Do you think we should call someone to come and get her?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll just go tell her boyfriend to take her home. Anyways, why are you in here?"

I struggled to think of an answer, eyeing the woman on the floor wearily. So I spat out the first thing that came to mind. "It's cozy don't you think…?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "That was lame. Give me a better answer."

I sighed and started telling her the story of how I humiliated myself in front of Sesshomaru at the coffee shop and how I had just seen him sitting at the bar with a few 'friends' or whoever they were.

"So now you see why I can't go out there…" I finished, leaning against the sink.

Sango's smile turned into a very, very evil grin and I was suddenly scared.

"What—why are you giving me that look?"

-

-

-

-

-

"Oh no. No, no, no! I am not going out there _looking _like this!" I screeched looking at myself in the mirror. I looked _amazing _but I was _so _not going out there like this. Sango had lent me her clothes that she had been wearing. Designer brands…I mean, they were _beautiful_. It was a simple white leather skirt with a black silk halter and black leather boots. Somewhat cliché but I still think I looked amazing.

"Yes. You are going to show him how hot you are and how much he's going to _wish _he took that offer," Sango said, pushing me towards the door.

"But the offer's still up…"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Work with me here?"

"But—"

"No buts, Kagome. You look awesome so we're going to go out there and surprise him."

At that moment I asked myself, "What do I always do to get into these messes?"

-

-

-

-

-

"Two please," Sango said seating us a couple of stools away from where Sesshomaru was. "Oh dang, I forgot the napkins. Can you go get them Kagome?"

"What do we need napkins for?"

Sango gave me a glare. "You ruin those clothes and I will bury you alive."

Geez. Talk about threatening. "Okay, okay," I said, holding my hands up in a defensive position. Kagura and Yura were still out on the dance floor so I came to the conclusion they couldn't help me out of this.

It was even worse that the napkins were placed by Sesshomaru.

"Wait a minute! Don't they give you little napkins with the drinks?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope."

I eyed her suspiciously but sighed and walked over to the area where Sesshomaru and his buddies were sitting. The first one to notice me definitely looked Japanese. He had short ish black hair and brown eyes. He grinned and gave me a once over. I suppressed the urge to smack him over the head.

He nudged the guy next to him—someone who looked very similar to Sesshomaru—with silver hair and golden eyes, just like Yura had gone on about before in class. He glanced over and gave a nod in my direction. I smiled and quickly grabbed a few napkins hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't turn around.

But I heard the guy with the black hair say—and I don't know _how _I heard it over all the music—"Dude, check out that chick."

I made a move to turn around but Sesshomaru had already caught me. "Ah," he said, setting down his glass. "The girl from the yesterday."

I stopped mid turn and bit my bottom lip. "Um yeah…hi…?"

"You know her? Damn bro, you get around," the silver-haired one laughed.

I glared at him and wanted to spit out a snappy comeback but began to think it would ruin my chances with Sesshomaru if I insulted his brother—or friend—whoever these people were.

"Silence."

Pushy much?

The silver-haired asshole grumbled and slammed his drink on the counter. "Fuck you," he spat and then walked away, the black-haired pervert following him.

I turned to see what Sango was doing since the silence was a bit awkward. She was staring at me and mouthing something. It looked a lot like, "Ask him to dance!"

I shook my head and mouthed back, "No way!"

"Do it!"

I inwardly growled. "Um…do you want to—dance?"

He looked me over and gave a slight nod.

"I suppose."

I was beginning to think everyone that had silver hair was an asshole.

-

-

-

-

-

Not to say Sesshomaru was a _bad _dancer…he just didn't dance _period_. Okay so maybe he moved back and forth a bit but I hardly consider that _dancing_.

I sighed as I danced against him. What else was I supposed to do? Waltz?

Yuka and Kagura were looking at me as if I had just grown a third head and Sango was grinning like mad.

Everyone was against me. Well, Sango anyways.

And then I practically lost all sense of where I was when the slightest feel of hot air brushed against the shell of my ear. I swallowed…_hard_.

"You know," Sesshomaru breathed behind me. "I believe I'll take you up on your offer."

-

-

**A/N: Love? Hate? Review. I promise I'm working on my other stories!!!**


	3. Don't Let Your Bra Show

**Chapter 3**

-

-

I couldn't have been _happier _when he uttered those—_one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven—_eleven words. Especially the feel he gave me as he pressed against me—man, I was in _hea_ven!

Too bad it didn't last for long.

Just as he began to get into the whole _dancing _thing, I was tugged away—harshly, I might add—by Yura, whose eyes were as wide as her boobs…and trust me—not to sound lesbian or anything—but they were…well, _out _there.

"_Wh_at are you _doing_?" she hissed, pulling me over to where Kagura and Sango were standing. Sango still had that stupid grin on her face and Kagura—for once—looked interested. I didn't even have a chance to look back and see what Sesshomaru's face looked like because both of Yura's hands were placed on my shoulders, rooting my feet to the ground.

"What are _you_ doing?" I hissed back. Don't get me wrong, Yura was cool and everything but I was just _pulled _away in the midst of dancing with Sesshomaru! You would be mad too, trust me.

"How do you know Sesshomaru Taisho?"

Oh boy, I thought. Here we go.

-

-

-

-

-

I sighed as I collapsed on my couch. Sango had dropped me off because Yura was "mad" at me. Apparently it looked like I knew Sesshomaru pretty well and didn't introduce her.

It made me wonder if high school was really going to take first place in the 'most dramatic' moments category.

Just then, in the midst of my thinking, my phone went off. I groaned and picked it up, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

Maybe it would've been better if I had though…because I definitely wasn't ready for what came next.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaggie, guess who's coming to New York."

-

-

-

-

-

"C'mon," Sango said the next morning as we sat at one of the tables in the coffee shop I had come to love. Sadly, I didn't even know its name. "He can't be _that _bad." Ever since I had met Sesshomaru here I made it a point to come by every morning. The manager loved me and their coffee really wasn't half bad.

Sango and I had become fast friends after the whole club night thing. There were three types of friends in my eyes and Sango would be placed in the first category.

Those you become friends with instantly and it seems like you've known them forever.

Those who take a little time to get under their skin but once you do, you're buddies for life.

Those who you'll never really know but talk to on occasion.

After the whole club thing, it had taken a while to realize that Sango was the one who the manager was yelling at the first day I came in here. She was also the one who served me my coffee. Sango was laughing when I told her and soon she remembered that we had met before.

"Oh trust me…he is."

Sango sighed and sipped from her mug slowly. "When is he coming?"

"Today," I answered, stirring my cup of coffee.

"Oi. Well, just meet him. I mean, he _is _your boyfriend."

"Off and on boyfriend," I corrected. The phone call I had gotten yesterday had surprised me to say the least. I can just imagine telling him that I'm working with Sesshomaru Taisho. He'd flip. It'd be like, "Overprotective boyfriend meet really hot stoic guy."

KABOOM.

Everything would be chaos.

I wasn't really willing to risk that.

When I came to New York _he _was one of the things I wanted to get away from. We "broke up" before I moved and last night he somehow convinced me to be his girlfriend again. Sango must have noticed my thoughts were moving at a million miles per second because she put on a sympathetic smile and patted my hand saying, "It'll all work out."

-

-

-

-

-

Sango had offered to come with me to the airport but I said I'd rather do it myself. It wasn't that I didn't want Sango to meet Kouga; I just thought it'd be somewhat awkward. I'd have to introduce both of them and then Kouga would try and make small talk, which would drive me _up_ the wall.

I hate small talk.

Just like I hate caviar. And _that's _on the top of my hate list.

So here I was, twenty minutes later, standing in front of that big passageway that the people come out of when they exit planes (gimme a break, I don't ride airplanes very often).

Sure, I loved Kouga to death but he could be a bit…_dramatic_ at times.

"Kagome!" My head snapped up when I heard my name and saw Kouga exit the plane. Wow, my mind whistled, he's been working out. I smiled and waved. I could see other girls eyeing him.

"Ha!" my mind laughed.

When he reached me, I surprised him by giving him the most passionate kiss I had ever given him. The girls that were eyeing him, glared at me in jealousy.

Hey, if you got it, flaunt it.

-

-

-

-

-

"Ah, Hurricane Kagome has hit," Kouga said as we entered my apartment. I rolled my eyes. So I could be a bit messy sometimes, big deal.

"You can just put your stuff in my room."

He grinned and walked down the hall, opening the door to the only bedroom. I slumped down in front of the TV on the couch and minutes later Kouga came back out from the hallway.

He walked over to me and pulled me off the couch and into his arms—I was a bit disappointed because I wanted to rest but oh well—and gave me a chaste kiss. "I'm gonna get some rest okay, love?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Okay."

He smiled—god was it sexy—and kissed me once more, just like I had kissed him at the airport. I seriously couldn't get enough of it.

He pulled away and kissed my forehead before walking back into the room.

I made sure he was asleep before pulling on my coat and grabbing my purse, leaving a note that said:

_Kouga,_

_Went to meet a friend to work on fashion project. Call me on the celly if you need me. There's food in the fridge and the TV works so you should be entertained (Hehe)._

_Love you lots,_

_Kags_

-

-

-

-

-

I pulled out Sesshomaru's business card and dialed the number. It was late enough, so I figured he should be at lunch.

"Yes?"

His voice sent a shiver up my spine and I inwardly smacked myself. Bad Kagome, I berated. Remember you have a boyfriend.

"Hi…it's Kagome Higurashi…the one from the coffee shop and club…are you busy?"

You have a boyfriend, my mind repeated.

"Ah, well hello. And I am currently on my way to a business meeting. Why?"

You still have a boyfriend…

God, my conscience was not going to let me forget Kouga. I _did _feel guilty but perhaps I just feel guilty too easily. I mean, it's not everyday you get to meet Sesshomaru Taisho (I'm still in shock that I actually 'know' him).

"You, um, said that you would take up my offer to model for my project…"

"Do not say 'um'. It is unprofessional."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't _trying _to be professional.

"Well…?"

"Well?" he asked, his deep voice almost taunting.

"Can we meet after your meeting?" I asked. This guy—no matter how hot he was—made me quite nervous.

"I suppose. Where did you have in mind?"

I pulled into the coffee shop that we had first met at and began getting out of the car. "I'm not too sure…I need to get your measurements and everything—but we can't do it at my house."

"Oh? And why not?"

Okay, now it was getting a little awkward. "I have a roommate now…"

"I see," he said.

"What about…never mind," I said at the last minute. My suggestion would have been very, _very_ stupid.

"Continue," he urged, though he didn't _sound _at all interested. It was as if he could care less. It just irritated me to no end. I sat down at one of the tables in the coffee shop and sighed into the phone.

"No it's an impolite suggestion. Perhaps I should just find someone else." Kouga would work, I thought. He really would, it just wouldn't be as cool as having THE Sesshomaru model my clothes. It was a sacrifice I was going to have to make though.

"You were going to suggest we meet at my home?"

_How _did he _do _that?

"Um…yes…"

"Very well. Come by my work and I will drive us there," he said and then I was left with the dial tone.

Oh god, I thought, not even noticing the woman standing beside me, trying desperately to get my attention. I was actually going to go to his house! I think it was at that moment I started hyperventilating.

-

-

-

-

-

I quickly drained my cup of coffee and grabbed my purse. "Thanks, Maria!"

Maria stopped me as I was about to exit the shop with a, "Hold on, querida." I inwardly sighed and turned around. I was somewhat disappointed Sango wasn't working at the moment—it was quite amazing that I had drained two cups of coffee in one day. She would have been proud.

"What is it?" I asked, somewhat hurriedly. I didn't want to be late to meet Sesshomaru.

"For the road," she said, handing me a brown bag. I looked inside to see my favorite type of muffin: blueberry.

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Aw thanks Maria."

She gave me a grin and said, "No problem…now go meet Sesshomaru," she said with a wink.

I gave her a befuddled look. "How…?"

"Sango told me. Go," she said in a heavy accent.

Thank God I didn't have classes today.

I gave her one more hug before walking to my car, blueberry muffin in hand. Here goes nothing, I thought.

-

-

**A/N: Okay. Now I know most of you have sharpened your knives in order to stab me to death but I PROMISE. VERY VERY VERY SOON! I will be updating. Please don't kill me -hides under rock- Oh and review! And I didn't make this chapter very long because the next one will be. I'm deciding whether or not to have fluff in the next chapter...hmm.**

**-Ss-**


	4. Don't Dress Casually For Company

**Chapter 4**

**-**

**-**

I walked into the lobby of the building, really excited about seeing how the fashion world worked. I discovered it wasn't much more than my school and found myself somewhat disappointed. I mean, I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee but the lobby was a lot—calmer—than I expected.

I wasn't as nervous to meet Sesshomaru anymore, to tell you the truth. I just made it a point to remind myself he was gay.

And that was what I was going to keep telling myself for the rest of the time I was with him.

I seriously have nothing against gay people. In fact, I encourage people to be gay. They're so much happier—sometimes anyways (definitely not in Sesshomaru's case). He must have just broken up with his boyfriend or something.

Now, my conscience wasn't berating me and saying, "You have a boyfriend" over and over again like one of those stupid teletubbies.

If only the sentence, "The teletubbies were mauled by bears today," were true.

I sighed and made my way to the front desk.

-

-

-

-

-

"Take a look at my girlfriend, she's the only one I got badadada…badadada," I sang to myself (probably very poorly) as I took a ride on Elbert the elevator. Yes, I know, very lame. But I have the tendency to name things.

My cousin, Kikyo, allowed me to name her diaper bag, Ramona. I even taught her daughter to point to it when I say, "And where's Ramona?" It's really cute, actually. Kikyo finds it pretty funny. I think I get it from my mother's side…

My freshly manicured nails were drumming against the wooden bar they put in elevators, you know, the ones that line the inside. Yeah, I really don't see the point for those.

But hey, I didn't design Elbert.

Some guy named Bob or Luke probably did.

Yawning, I looked at my watch. I didn't know it took five plus minutes just to get to the hundredth floor.

Okay, that sounded really stupid.

Of course it'd take really, really long to get to the hundredth floor.

That _is _a lot of floors after all.

I sighed. I can't be in an elevator without thinking about the most random things.

-

-

-

-

-

"No, I want those designs redone. They're pitiful."

Who else but Sesshomaru, my dear friends.

"B-but, Sir, these…she won't redo them—she specifically told me that she thought these would do best in the—"

"_I_ pay her," he growled. "She will do as _I_ say."

"Y-yes, Sir."

Poor woman, I thought as she scuttled out of his office. She gave me a glare but continued on with her job. I snorted.

Yeah, that was totally intimidating.

I rapped softly against the door. (When I was younger and people said, "She rapped against the door" I thought they were talking about some rapper singing to the door, "This is why I'm hot—hot…this is why I'm hot—hot…this is why—this is why—this is why I'm hot—hot. I'm hot 'cuz I'm fly…you ain't 'cuz you not…etc., etc.).

That is an example, my friends, of why rappers are never called "heartfelt". I mean seriously, that must have been _so _hard to write.

I mean, I could even write one…

"I'm so sexy, yes I am. You ain't sexy 'cuz yo' name's Ben." See? Classic example…not a very good one either but oh well.

"Come in," Sesshomaru called out and he sounded very irritated.

"Konnichiwa," I greeted, holding up a peace sign. He lifted his head at my voice and looked—if I may say so—somewhat surprised.

"Ah. Hello Kagome," he said, gathering his papers from the desk into a pile.

He set down his pen and stood, ushering me out the door from behind his desk. "Why don't we just do it in here?" I asked, walking out the door.

He soon followed, a briefcase in hand. "Too many distractions. Besides, I do not wish for my employees to see me in little clothing."

My throat closed up at that. No joke. It felt like I couldn't breathe. And then, I realized why he had said that.

Welcome back brain, my mind chided.

Of course, when you do measurements, the person getting measured has to be wearing tight clothing or else you get all this extra baggage, which you don't need and the outfit ends up being to big. And then it doesn't look good at all. Man, talk about a mouthful.

We headed towards the elevator, Sesshomaru in front of me.

For someone so negative yet calm, he seemed in quite a hurry to get out.

"Hi again, Elbert," I greeted as we stepped into the elevator.

I think it was then that Sesshomaru dubbed me in need of mental help.

-

-

-

-

-

"Will you cease your inane babble, woman?"

I glared at him and slumped against the seat, very five-year-old-tantrum like. "I was just telling you about why I named the elevator so you wouldn't think I was completely loco."

I'll always remember the way his perfect eyebrow lifted into a perfect arch, oh so perfectly. Hell, his eyebrow _was _the epitome of perfect. Wow, my mind whispered. That's really sad. Now you're after his eye_brow_?

It was like Yura and his hair.

Hey, at least we'd have something to talk about.

I can see our conversation now.

Yura: (giggles) I just _love _his gorgeous hair.

Me: (smiles dreamily) Oh, and I just _love _his perfect eyebrow.

Both: (sighs ardently)

Yup…that'd pretty much be the conversation. I let out a sudden giggle.

"What are you laughing about now?"

Did I mention we were in _his _beautiful, amazing, (did I say beautiful?) car? Well, we were and I may not know what kind of car it is or what kind of gas it uses or how many miles—okay maybe I know that but the only other thing I knew is that if the car was a person I would have been like "Ohmygod! I love yoouu!"

That's pretty much how much I loved his car.

I even named it…though I asked him first. He gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-_on_ look. My friends used to give me that look all the time…I don't know why though. Okay so maybe I do, but still…

"Nothing," I answered, a grin on my lips. "Nothing at all."

I mean, what do I say? "Oh I was just thinking about your eyebrow. And you know that chick I was with at the club? The one with boobs the size of Texas? Yeah, she loves your hair. I was just imagining what our conversation would be."

I slumped back in my seat, listening to the cars passing by us.

Yeah, I'd totally say that.

Most definitely…

Not.

-

-

-

-

-

"Holy crapola," I said as we drove through the gate, checking with the security guard. I mean, _gate?_ Se_curity guard_? I knew this guy was rich but holy moley!

"You live here…?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. "This is only half of it though."

I blinked. _Half? _This was only _half._

Suddenly, I was giddy and Sesshomaru once again begin to look like he wanted to stuff me in his truck and drive me off the side of a cliff.

I ignored his look of course basking in my pure joy of finally being able to see his house. He could probably hide the whole American Army in there…well, most of them anyways.

"This…is—ama_zing_!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but I knew he was probably inwardly laughing at me.

I was too busy staring at it as he parked and didn't even realize that he had gotten out of the car and was walking over to my side. The door opened with a _click_ like sound and I jumped, placing a hand over my heart.

"Are you coming?" he asked, his eyes looking as if they were twinkling with amusement.

I nodded and exited the car, grabbing my bag.

He locked the car and we walked towards the front door. Up close, the house almost didn't look real.

I took a moment to admire Sesshomaru since he _was _walking in front of me. I mean, you'd take the chance too, wouldn't you?

I'll tell you one thing...

The view couldn't get any better.

-

-

-

-

-

"Okay, um, stand here."

He moved to stand where I told him. I have to say, it was pretty awkward. We were in the living room type area though it could totally be another house. I was really jealous. But then again, he _did _make a lot of money.

I, on the other hand, still needed to get a job.

I didn't want to live off my mother's money for the rest of my life.

"Um…" I blushed, getting back to what I was really here for. "Can you take off your…um…"

He looked annoyed but took off his jacket and button up collared shirt. He was left in a white undershirt. And can I say that unlike most guys he _actually_ filled the shirt out. I was in complete heaven.

"Sessh! You got any soda in her—"

A man walked into the living room, looking very similar to Sesshomaru. He was the same one from the club.

Oh boy, I thought.

I mean, sure, he was cute—but who would want him when you've got Sesshomaru standing right next to you.

"And who is this?" he asked with a grin, looking from Sesshomaru to me. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Sesshomaru probably did the same—just unnoticeably.

"Kagome, this is my arrogant half brother," Sesshomaru introduced, not an ounce of emotion in his voice.

I nodded.

"Oh yeah," his brother said. "You're that girl from the club. Well you work fast Sesshomaru. She must be pretty easy."

I gaped at him and dropped the measuring tape. "You little…" I mean, who did he think he was? Calling me easy. Ha! I'm still a virgin thank you very much. The nerve…

He laughed and sat down on the couch casually as if he had just cracked a joke like, "Why did the chicken cross the road." It irked me to no end!

Oh, he is so going to get it, I growled to myself, stalking towards him. He saw the evil glint in my eyes and chuckled sheepishly.

"Whoa, whoa, down girl."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word as my hand shot out and grasped his brother's ear, twisting in what I thought would be a painful way.

I was proven correct when he yelped and then growled at me, his fangs barred.

"What the fuck, wench!" he yelled, clutching his wounded ear.

"Don't say I'm easy!" I yelled, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"My ears are off limits. You got that, wench?"

"What happened to Mister Cocky and Cool?" I asked sardonically.

He didn't answer but continued rubbing his ears. I have to say, they were quite cute. At least I had gotten to touch them.

"Enough," Sesshomaru's voice echoed. "Inuyasha go find someone else to pester. Kagome and I have work to attend to."

"Yeah, sure, work," he grumbled, walking out of the room, still glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

In return, he flipped me the bird.

"Baka," I cursed, grabbing my measuring tape from the ground.

"Yes, he is an idiot," Sesshomaru agreed.

I pressed my lips together in annoyance and made my way back to where Sesshomaru was standing—very sexily might I add.

Sighing, I reached around his waist, the measuring tape in hand. I could practically feel his stomach muscles rippling against my forearms. I nearly died.

Just as I was about to check to see what his measurement was, the doorbell rang and I quickly withdrew my arms so he could answer it. I swear, it was one interruption after another.

He let out what sounded like a sigh. "I will be right back."

I nodded and sat down on the couch. Man is it hot in here, I thought. I took off my jacket to reveal a green tank top. I had gotten it at some store my friends dragged me along to for eight bucks. It was a designer too. Pretty good deal if you ask me.

I could hear voices coming closer and I closed my eyes, thinking that they would just pass me. Of course they didn't and my eyes snapped open to see a very familiar woman staring at me with surprise evident in her eyes.

A gasp escaped my lips.

"Mrs. _Ming_?"

-

-

**A/N: Okay, well I hoped you liked it. And if you don't remember who Mrs. Ming is, go back to the first chapter. Review! Oh and thank you to Addicted2Reviews for the idea of Inuyasha or Miroku being at the house. **


	5. Don't Overdo Your Eye Makeup

**Chapter 5**

**-**

**-**

"K-Kagome…hello…?" she stuttered, trying to figure out why the hell I was sitting on Sesshomaru's couch. I mean, I still didn't believe it!

"Daddy," I heard a voice whisper and my eyes instantly searched for the source of the noise. "Who's that pretty lady?" I soon realized that a little girl attached to Sesshomaru's leg was the one who had uttered Daddy and that—oh boy—she was talking to _Sesshomaru_. Which meant…

OHMYGOD!

I was in total shock. I mean, I read up on this guy every so often and not once did they mention him having a kid. And they _definitely _didn't mention that my new _teacher_was the kid's mother.

"I…" I started. "You two…are—wow…"

I could've sworn I saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes. Though I'm sure all of you are doing the same. Perhaps I made a too big of deal out of it.

"Kagome, this is my ex wife, Sara Ming. I believe by the reaction I just witnessed, you two know each other from somewhere."

At the same time I said, "She's my teacher," Sara said, "She's my student."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "Well, I am sorry Kagome, we can finish up here. I just didn't expect my daughter to be coming so soon."

"Wait," Sara said, pointing at me. "Are you two—dating…?"

"No!" I shouted, which was really odd because I wanted a "Yes" to come out instead.

It made me wonder if he really _was _gay. I mean divorced men turn gay right? It was on this one TV show I came across one night—Degrassi I think it was called. One of the girls' father had turned gay. Granted, she wasn't exactly happy about it but that's beside the point.

But then again, why would his ex wife ask if we were dating?

Maybe she didn't know?

Ugh, just _stop _thinking, I told myself.

And once again, distracting me from my thoughts, Sesshomaru raised his ever so perfectly crafted eyebrow in my direction. Then the child just _had _to ask, "Why not? She's really pretty…just like Mommy's really pretty." She was so cute and oh so innocent.

"Um…your dad and I are just working on a project together…" I answered, fidgeting nervously under the gaze of both mother and daughter.

Sara looked relieved but for some odd reason, Rin looked disappointed. I mean didn't every child with divorced parents want them to get back together? Sara crossed her arms and looked to Sesshomaru.

"Well, I have to go. Make sure Rin eats and be sure she's on time to school tomorrow, Sesshomaru."

I watched as she bent down and whispered something in the child's ear before smiling and giving Sesshomaru one last look.

"Goodbye Kagome. I will see you tomorrow," she said, very professionally like and then walked towards the front door, Sesshomaru in tow. I nodded and waved, smiling. Probably seeing her out, I told myself. What were the chances of them getting back together?

Rin didn't waste any time and walked over to me, blinking at me with wide eyes. "Will you be my friend?"

She looked so innocent!

How could I say no to that?

I gave a big smile. "Of course!"

-

-

-

-

I poked him once more, seeing just how many times it would take to push him over the edge.

_Thirty five, thirty six…thirty seven…thirty eight…_

Sesshomaru had ended up having to go back to the office for a couple of hours, leaving me with Rin and Inuyasha. And of course, knowing me, I just had to take up the chance to annoy the asshole while Rin entertained herself with the infamous 'Wiggles'. That alone, though, drove Inuyasha up the wall more than anything.

But along with me poking him, it's a wonder he didn't lose it during the first five minutes.

_Thirty nine, forty, forty one, forty two…forty three, forty four, forty five, forty six…_

I started humming along with one of the songs and Inuyasha turned to me with narrowed eyes. "Will you _stop, _wench?"

"Hmmm…Nope!" I said, continuing to do my favorite things. Hum and poke.

_Forty-seven…_Hum and poke. _Forty-eight…_Hum and poke. _Forty-nine… _Hm. Rum and coke. Cool. _Fifty…_

"Stupid bitch."

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

_Fifty five…fifty six…fifty seven… _

He growled, Rin turning around. "Why are you growling at Kagome-chan, Uncle Yasha?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Uncle Yasha. Why are you growling at me?"

_Fifty-eight…_Of course, I knew _exactly _why he was growling at me. But as I've mentioned before…it's just so much fun to annoy him! _Fifty-nine…Sixty! _

"ENOUGH!"

I jumped back, startled. It took me a moment but I keeled over laughing. His face looked like an overgrown cherry and his eyes were wide in anger. Haha, classic.

Just then, my phone began to ring, Rin watching with interest, both her uncle and me. I mean, I'd be watching me poke him too. Damn entertaining. Watching his face get redder and redder by the second.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, when are you coming home?"

Inuyasha's ear swerved towards my phone. Stupid loser, I thought. He's listening to my conversation.

"Um…not for a bit. Why?" I answered.

"Bored as hell over here. And I miss you."

I heard a growl over the phone…except it wasn't Kouga that was growling. It was his stomach.

I laughed.

"Yeah, sure. You're just hungry. Didn't I say in the note there was food in the fridge?" I asked. I snuck another glace over to Inuyasha who was listening with mild interest. Why _was _he so intrigued by my conversation?

"Well yeah…but there's nothing…good…"

"I'm sorry Kouga…I can pick up something on my way home if that's okay?"

"Yeah I guess. What did you have in mind?"

"You and the fucking wolf live together?" Inuyasha spat out, surprising Rin and me. I glared at him with a look that said don't-cuss-in-front-of-children.

Rin must have seen my look because she said, "Oh don't worry Kag-chan, I've heard everything before."

"You corrupted your niece, you jerk!" I yelled, forgetting all about Kouga. I twisted his ear…er, again. Usually, I'm not this nice to jerks I first meet. He got lucky. I happened to be in a good mood.

I looked down for the phone and realized it was missing. "Inuyasha!" I screeched, diving for him. "Give that back!"

"Hey wolf. Your girlfriend's sleeping with my brother."

And he hung up.

He hung up the freakin' phone.

He hung up the freakin' phone that my boyfriend was on.

He hung up the freakin' phone that my boyfriend was on after telling him I was sleeping with his brother.

Ohhhh…he was SO going to die!

-

-

-

-

Hours later, Rin lay sprawled across my belly while the pizza carton rested to our left. Inuyasha sat far away from me, sleeping; tuckered out from nursing the wounds I had given him with a spork. I had called Kouga back just seconds after that incident.

In fact, he wasn't all that mad because he was so confused. But he still demanded to know where I was and who exactly had just told him I was sleeping with someone other than him.

Not that I had ever slept with Kouga before. But I had come pretty close my junior year. I shuttered. Let's not relive that memory. It wasn't exactly one of my fondest.

Let me put it this way: Never pass out when you're just about to put your screwdriver into the toolbox (stupid analogy I know). Because that's _exactly _what Kouga did.

I sighed, my breath becoming a bit slower. I yawned. It was nearly eight and Sesshomaru still wasn't home.

Inuyasha and I had been watching a movie and then Rin climbed up on me and fell asleep. Not that minded, oh no, I didn't mind at all. In fact, she was the cutest little thing I had seen since my brother (of course, he got worse as he grew up—little devil).

And suddenly it dawned on me. I had promised to bring Kouga something on my way home but I had totally lost track of time.

Hastily, but without waking Rin, I pulled out my cell and called my house. After two rings, Kouga picked up sounding somewhat drunk. I don't think I even left beer at my house.

"Kouga?"

"Mm, Kags? Where are ya, baby?" he slurred.

Yeah, he was drunk. How he acquired beer was a mystery to me though. Not that I minded. It wasn't like he was going to try and rape me when I came home.

"Where'd you get the beer?"

He chuckled. "Walked up to seven eleven. Figured you weren't coming home for a while. Is that mutt still with you? 'Cause if he is I'll kick his scrawny butt," he said and I heard the sound of plastic falling onto the floor.

I winced. "Kouga, just go to bed okay? Love you, goodnight." And with that I hung up the phone.

"A boyfriend? Why did you say roommate then?"

I jumped almost causing Rin to fall over onto the ground but caught her in time. She gave a little whimper and snuggled into my flat stomach. "Se-Sesshomauru…hi."

"I apologize for my hasty exit. A problem came up at the office and needed my immediate attention."

I nodded. "Uh…huh."

Something caught in my throat. It wasn't very romantic but there's just something about a guy with the TV's light illuminating over him. Especially guys that have names that start with 'Sessh' and end in 'omaru'.

Perhaps it was just the relief that someone other than me was awake. I glared at Inuyasha who was sleeping like the baby he was.

"Um…yeah—Rin was great. Not sure I can say the same for Inuyasha though," I said, grumbling that last part under my breath. "So…we didn't really get to finish the project…do you think we could meet sometime?"

By now, I had somehow managed to pick Rin up and place her on the couch before covering her in the red blanket that was once sitting by Inuyasha. Hey, he wasn't even using it so I was assuming I could take it.

I smiled down at her sleeping form and could feel Sesshomaru's eyes watching my every movement before he answered my question.

"Yes. I will call you and we can work out a time. But I do not believe I have your number," he said, standing exactly in the same spot. He actually looked kind of scary now. Like the kind of scary Aunt Connie emits on that hallmark Christmas card. Like, "Um num num num I'm gonna eat you."

"Oh yeah," I said and pulled out a sheet of paper and pen from my purse which had been resting on the ground. I scribbled down my number and picked up my purse, also grabbing my jacket on the way. Shrugging it on, I walked towards him and thrust the hand that held the piece of paper out.

He took it, glanced at it once and then tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"So…" I started. Like I said before, I really hate small talk.

"I will see you soon, Kagome."

How rude, I thought. He was practically kicking me out of his house. I don't blame him thought, it was late, and we were probably both tired and wanted to just crawl into bed. I nodded.

"Yeah, bye Sesshomaru."

I began walking towards the door before his hand seized my wrist. And I say seized because it kind of hurt. His grip was pretty hard.

"…yes?"

He loosened his grip. "You're sketches need work." And then he let me go. Just like that. I mean—what a _jerk! _

"That's what you wanted to tell me? My sketches need work? Wait, I didn't show you my sketches! Where did you get them? And besides, they don't have to be perfect! As long as I know what I want them to look like!" I hissed, careful not to wake Rin and Inuyasha.

I don't know if it was just how the light was hitting him but it looked like he was…_amused_.

"You won't always be there to supervise the making of your clothing."

I glared at him and then jabbed my finger into his chest. "Listen here mister, I put some time and effort into tho—wait, who says I'm going to have my clothes made?"

"Me."

I was stunned. But confused.

"Wait…so you're willing to let me work for you?"

"Yes. Of course, only after a number of things are done."

Wow. This is a change. Wait 'til I tell Sango! I smiled at him, not even caring about the things I would have to do in order for him to put my creations on his clothing line.

"Well, I should get going now," I said, opening the door.

He nodded. "Goodbye."

And now, it was my turn to ask one more question because it had been bugging me the whole time and I just _needed _to know. Besides, I was too happy to notice that the question was so stupid.

"Sesshomaru…before I go," I started and he looked at me to continue.

"Where do you get your conditioner?"

-

-

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. Review. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
